Input devices that include both proximity and force detection, (e.g., touchpads, forcepads, or other such devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. Input devices may include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface. In the sensing region, the input device determines the presence, location, motion, and/or force of one or more input objects. Input devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, input devices may be used for larger computing systems (e.g., opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers), and used in smaller computing systems (e.g., touch screens integrated in cellular phones).